The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes an image capture portion and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that includes an image capture device. This sort of sewing machine computes, based on a characteristic point in an image that has been created by the image capture device, three-dimensional coordinates that describe the position of the actual characteristic point. A height coordinate is necessary for the processing that computes the three-dimensional coordinates of the characteristic point. The sewing machine therefore one of computes the three-dimensional coordinates of the characteristic point by setting a specified value for the height coordinate and computes the three-dimensional coordinates of the characteristic point by detecting a thickness of an object to be sewn (hereinafter referred to as a “sewing object”).
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a function that detects the thickness of a work cloth that is the object of the sewing. In this sort of sewing machine, the thickness of the work cloth is detected by an angle sensor that is provided on a member that presses the work cloth. A point mark at a position that corresponds to the work cloth thickness is illuminated by a marking light. A cloth stage detector detects the thickness of the work cloth based on the position of a beam of light that is projected onto the work cloth by a light-emitting portion and reflected by the work cloth.